Blood Lust Lovers
by Kazumi-San096
Summary: Basically my own version of Moon Child, written MY way. Tons of ShoXKei. Later MPreg. You don't necessarily have to have seen the movie, because I only took the characters and made my own story. I hate summaries, so I'm putting no effort into this. Just read. (And no, I'm not trying to sound demanding).
1. Chapter 1

Eternity gets lonely after a while. Sure, I was young compared to others like me, but the sadness hits you hard when you lose your only friend in the entire world. After he had given up on life, I had given up as well. Every day dragged on for what felt like forever, when it had usually passed by in the blink of an eye. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I had found myself in that old deteriorated building back in the slums of Mallepa, and I sat there, waiting for the sun to take my life.

That was where that little boy had found me. I knew he thought I was dead, as I was purposely trying to appear, but it almost amused how the first thing he did was emotionlessly reach for my silver watch. Almost. And his face still didn't change much when I reached up and whacked his hand away, telling him to leave me alone.

He hadn't left, not that that surprised me. I simply let my eyes close again and ignored him, waiting as the sun's rays continued to creep down the vine-covered walls and toward my hand that sat atop the small metal container beside me.

The boy's expression finally let on some emotion as he watched me writhe in pain, the sunshine just barely touching the top of my left hand. But that's all it took. Just a single ray of light would send me into a pain that could only personally come from hell itself. I let one of my eyes open just a smidgen to see the boy staring at my smoking hand in shock, but was surprised to find the one emotion I'd expected to see was missing. There was no fear.

I had closed my eyes again, and when I opened them, the boy was gone. _Finally_, I had thought. _Now I can die in peace_. But he came back a short while later; though I couldn't see him because the pain was now blinding, I could clearly hear his footsteps, the sound of rickety wheels, and fresh blood pumping through his veins.

The next thing I knew, all the pain had disappeared in a split second. I could tell I was still probably smoking, but I couldn't find the strength to move, or even open my eyes. I felt myself being moved, albeit a little clumsily, but soon I was lifted onto a small flat wagon-type cart. Then came the sounds of footsteps and wheels once again, and my body began cooling down as the boy pulled me away from my death.

I was seriously thinking about killing the boy as soon as I had gotten my strength back, as punishment for not listening to me and for food. I was preparing to lunge and claim my snack as I felt the sheet over me being lifted, but my bloodlust was lost when I met the boy's eyes.

He had a knowing look in those dark spheres, something that a boy his age shouldn't have yet. His eyes were far more mature than he let on, and they had lost childish innocence far too early. My resolve broke down and I just let him do whatever he wished with me.

Shortly after he had brought me to his "hideout", I learned that his name was Sho. I also learned that he had two accomplices: an older brother named Shinji, and a slightly clumsy friend named Toshi. The brother was slightly wary of me, while the friend simply ignored my existence and basked in his "money rain" that they had acquired from their latest steal.

Sho was an amusing child, especially when he attempted to feed me a type of badly prepared porridge. But I never gave myself to his advances. I didn't want to grow attached to a human, because I knew it would only end in heartbreak. Besides, if he knew what I really was, he'd be terrified. I simply sat still, staring off at nothing, no expression on my face.

It was as Shinji and Toshi were counting the money they'd stolen when that man had come, gun in hand as he ordered the boys to put the money back in the case. Sho had put down his bowl and spoon when he heard the new voice, and he watched quietly from beside me.

Shinji began slowly and reluctantly returning the money to the briefcase, and the man watched his every move to be sure that all of the money was there. That was _his _mistake. Toshi had turned and grabbed a large stone from the floor, then hurled it at the man's stomach. That was _Toshi's _mistake. Both Toshi and Shinji stood and began to run, and while Toshi escaped, Shinji was too slow. A shot rang out and suddenly Shinji was on the floor, clutching at his bleeding leg as he whined in pain.

Sho cried his brother's name and ran to him, but the man above him raised his gun and ordered the boy to go get Toshi, or Shinji would die. Sho obediently ran off, his calls to Toshi echoing off the walls, and that's when the scent of Shinji's blood hit me. Naturally, I went to feast. But I couldn't bring myself to kill a child, so I went for the next best thing: the man with the gun.

As I sank my fangs into the tender skin of the man's neck, I heard Shinji shout in disgust and attempt to move away. Sho must have heard my victim's screams of agony, because I soon heard Shinji telling his brother that I was a monster, and for him not to go in here.

Once I had drained the man's body of all blood possible, I looked up and found myself gazing at Sho's dark eyes once again. I still couldn't decipher any emotion on his face, even as his gaze trailed from the blood dripping from my lips to the dead body in my arms. As soon as his eyes met mine again, I found myself compelled to speak.

"Aren't you afraid?" I asked him, my voice barely loud enough to carry across the room to him.

He didn't give me a spoken answer, only shook his head slightly. I lowered the body and raised my head further, watching him for any signs of hesitation, but there were none. Finally, I allowed myself to laugh quietly. And my heart might have actually fluttered in a bit of happiness when Sho smiled back at me, a lopsided grin, but a smile nonetheless.

That was the moment I lost my heart to a human.


	2. Chapter 2

Is it odd to say that as Sho grew up, my love also grew? Personally, I think it sounds corny, but it's the only way to sum up how it really feels. The adorable little boy that had found me and saved me had grown into the most gorgeous man I'd ever laid eyes on, even though he hardly looked like himself anymore. His dark eyes had been replaced by colored contacts, which now colored them an icy blue; and his short and messy black hair was now grown down past his shoulders, dyed a blondish brown and tied back in several mini braids. He was perfect.

And he was currently trying to talk to me while I was stuck in my teenager-like thoughts.

"Kei, are you listening to me?" he shouted, waving his hand in front of my face.

I smacked his hand away and looked in the opposite direction of his face, attempting to hide the blush that covered my cheeks.

"Uh, what were you saying?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment.

Sho chuckled - a beautiful sound, if you ask me - and stood, ruffling my hair as if I was a child as he walked past me to the front door.

"Yi-Che has another award ceremony today, and it's cloudy for the rest of the afternoon," he said. "Don't you wanna come and hang out?"

I blinked. I wouldn't say that my other friends were never on my mind, but they certainly came _after_ Sho. Toshi and our new friends, Son and Yi-Che, were still important to me, but everything in my mind was on Sho before them. Shinji, however, had lost a place in my mind after he began drugs on the old rooftop of the pet shop, and had accused me of corrupting Sho's "fragile thoughts". It wasn't my fault that he abandoned Sho, which caused Sho to turn to me with everything.

"Um, sure," I finally answered Sho's earlier question, pushing myself off of the sofa and pulling on my favorite red coat.

Sho smiled and shuffled into his own white and black coat, stashing his "only for emergencies" gun inside of it. He opened the door and frowned as his sight came on the buckets of rain pouring down from the heavens. I only laughed and playfully pushed him in the shoulder, reaching over to grab an umbrella before shoving it into his chest.

We walked together underneath the umbrella, heading in the direction of the park where most art ceremonies in Mallepa were held. I hoped they at least had a tent or something set up there so we all wouldn't be trapped under umbrellas for the entire ceremony. Although I didn't mind sharing an umbrella with Sho...

I snuck a glance up at the man in question, who was staring blankly ahead as if deep in thought. His height had recently shot up above me, so I was now nearly a half a foot shorter than him. Not that I was complaining, although I had lost some of my authority when I would attempt to reprimand him and he would tower over me, giving me that stupid smirk that I always wanted to slap off his face.

"So, what do you think Yi-Che could've done to outdo her last piece?" Sho asked, making casual conversation.

"She always seems to get better with each piece," I said, shrugging. "It's gotta be great."

Sho looked sideways at me, raising an eyebrow.

"You alright?" he questioned. "You seem a little...out of it."

"I dunno, just a little tired," I said, my eyelids growing heavy as if agreeing with me.

"You haven't been starving yourself again, have you?"

My eyes were immediately wide open again and staring up at Sho angrily.

"Why does it matter?" I snapped. Yeah, maybe I was a little tired... I tend to get angry when I need sleep.

Sho held up his free hand in defense, the other one currently occupied with holding the umbrella.

"Kei, it matters because I care for you," he said calmly. "I can't be around you very often when you starve yourself like that. I never know when you're gonna snap and suddenly jump me with fangs bared."

I paused at that, staring down at the wet cement beneath us. I knew he was right. I'd almost killed him once because I starved myself. His blood just smelled so damn good...

"You just don't know how it feels, Sho," I said quietly. "Having to take lives to live."

"If you hadn't noticed, Kei, I _do_ take lives for a living," Sho said, nonchalantly gesturing toward the gun hidden inside his jacket.

"But you have a choice," I snapped back. "I don't. It's not easy for me. That's one of the reasons why I had given up on that day you found me."

"Then why are you still living?" Sho asked.

I don't know why that question shocked me. I guess maybe it sounded like he was telling me to go die like I had wanted to that day, but that was just because my thoughts were still a little clouded in anger. Instead, I pushed that down and fessed up.

"_You_ are why I'm still living, Sho," I confessed.

Sho was silent for a while, and for a moment, I thought I'd ruined everything between us with that one sentence. Did he take it the wrong way? Nothing in his expression gave away his thoughts, so I simply turned away with a sigh and closed my eyes, waiting for him to leave.

But instead, a soft kiss was pressed to my cheek, and I looked up at Sho in shock, holding a hand to my cheek that was now pink with embarrassment. But he wasn't looking at me. He was looking forward, a small smile on his face, almost like his stupid, cocky smirk.

"Kei, you don't have to feel embarrassed," he said softly. "Let me just say that, without a doubt, you are my best friend in the entire world. I think if you were gone, I'd have no more reason to live anymore."

My face felt like it was burning. Like someone had tied me up and thrown me out into the sun kind of burning. I almost allowed myself to tell him the truth - that I loved him - but that burst of confidence was cut off abruptly when Toshi's wet body came between us, slinging an arm over each of our shoulders to greet us. We had arrived at the park.

"Took you guys long enough!" Toshi exclaimed. "What took you guys so long?"

"Kei was being a lazy ass," Sho said with a laugh, sending a glance my way. "Planned on sitting on the couch all day, lost in his thoughts."

"Kei, you may not be able to be in the sun, but you do have to come out into the real world," Toshi teased, punching my shoulder before stepping back under the safety of a large tent that had been set up.

When I said earlier that I was hoping they had a tent set up, I take back that statement. Because as soon as we stepped under the flap and Sho folded up our umbrella, his warmth was gone and I had suddenly lost him in the crowd. And it was a _big _crowd. Yi-Che must have surely outdone herself.

After a half-hour long attempt of trying to find Sho, I finally gave up and sat on the bench that faced Yi-Che's newest art project. It _was _beautiful, a great improvement from her last piece, if there was any room for improvement. A painting of a woman with what could almost be described as galaxies flowing around her, her long hair and billowing gown blending in with the stars and planets. I allowed myself to stare at it for a long while until I felt someone sit down beside me, and I turned to find the artist herself.

"It's really good," I commented, pointing up at the painting with a smile.

Yi-Che smiled, her equivalent to a "thank you". I sometimes forgot that she never talked until I tried to make conversation. But sometimes it was nice to just feel like she was there to listen to everything you needed to say, almost like pouring out your sins in a church confession. Though, I would never go _that_ far.

We both silently looked up at her masterpiece as the party went on behind us, until Yi-Che gently took my hand and waited for me to turn around. She then pointed wordlessly into the crowd, and I stood up as my gaze finally came upon Sho, talking and laughing with Toshi and Son. I kissed Yi-Che's hand and thanked her, then shuffled my way throughout the crowd until I reached the trio.

Sho's face lit up as he saw me, and he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward him when he saw me struggling.

"Kei, where have you been?" he asked, chuckling as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I was with Yi-Che," I answered, giving a small smile to Toshi and Son. I skittishly turned to face Sho when I caught a faint scent of something familiar. "Sho, have you been drinking?"

Sho smiled softly, his real smile.

"Just a little, Kei," he answered honestly. I could tell because his breath was only slightly tainted. "They were passing out wine earlier."

A great weight was lifted off of my shoulders as quickly as it had been laid there. The only time I couldn't take Sho was when he was drunk. It wasn't so much the natural annoying nature of a drunk man, it was the way Sho became very violent. That was the reason we didn't have alcohol in our house.

I was slightly yet happily surprised when Sho turned to Toshi and Son and gave them a short smile before taking my hand in his.

"It's getting late," he said over the crowd. "We're gonna find Yi-Che to say goodbye and head home."

I had to pull up the collar of my coat to hide my smile as Sho pulled me through the crowd back to where Yi-Che sat, ignoring the groans and whines of protest from the two men behind us. After getting a hug from Yi-Che, we slipped back out into the rain, pausing so Sho could unfold our umbrella again.

We didn't talk on the way home, but I didn't mind. I was content just walking beside him, staring out at the rain that was slowing increasing in intensity. It was when we were halfway home when Sho decided to speak.

"We should probably hurry it up a little," he said, carefully peeking out from under our umbrella. "I wouldn't be surprised if we were suddenly struck by lightning if we keep this pace up."

I chuckled - which actually sounded a little like a girlish giggle, now that I think about it - and grabbed onto Sho's coat sleeve, keeping pace with him as we sped up to a jog, then soon to a sprint.

By the time we got home, our umbrella had become unusable, so we were basically soaked. We were both laughing as we slammed the front door closed behind us and collapsed onto the couch, not even caring about its condition after it was as equally wet as us. Sho threw an arm over my shoulder as his laughter faded into a yawn, and he pressed a short kiss to my cheek, which caused my face to immediately heat up to the temperature of the sun - not literally, of course.

"I think I'm gonna get to bed, Kei," he said, standing and stretching.

I watched his back as he began to stalk off to his room, then quickly acted as if I wasn't staring when he turned to look back at me.

"Are you gonna go out tonight?" he questioned.

I shook my head and stood as well, the thought of sleep sounding pretty good at the moment.

"Nah, I think I'm good on blood for now," I answered. "Besides, I'd rather not get soaking wet all over again."

Sho chuckled and gave me a smile.

"Night, Kei," he said, giving me a wink before disappearing into his bedroom.

"Good night," I called back, watching the archway until his door closed.

I stood there for a while longer until I realized how stupid I probably looked, staring at a closed door like it held the most beautiful thing in the world behind it. Well, it kinda did, in my opinion. I mentally slapped myself out of it and headed to my own bedroom, closing the door behind me as I stripped from my wet clothing. I probably should've taken a shower, but I figured I could do it in the morning, since I obviously wasn't going anywhere because of that big ball of burning gas up in the sky that had the intention of killing me.

So, as soon as I was cozy in my nightclothes, I cuddled up underneath the blankets of my bed and slipped into dreamland.


	3. Chapter 3

I was in a daze when I awoke the next morning. Half of my mind was still stuck in my dream, not wanting to give up the experience, while the other half was telling me to suck it up and face the day. Still slightly out of it, I pulled myself from my bed and rubbed my eyes, gathering fresh clothes before stumbling to the bathroom down the hall.

The half of my mind that was still in dreamland _definitely _woke up as soon as I stupidly opened the door, my brain not hearing the obvious sound of the shower being turned off from inside. Of course, my entire brain shorted out as soon as I looked up, barely catching a glance of a naked Sho before both of us were shouting in embarrassment and turning away. Sho reached over blindly for a towel to cover himself, and I was simply stuck in the doorway, covering my eyes as I backed out of the room.

As I shut the door again, I heard Sho laughing from the inside, and I knew he would never let me live this down. I cursed myself in my mind as I shuffled over to the couch, falling down onto my stomach and burying my red face in the pillow. Shortly afterward, I heard the door open again, and Sho's footsteps were approaching me too quickly for my liking.

The couch dipped in beside me before I heard a deep chuckle from beside me, and I groaned and pushed my face further into the pillow.

"Shut up, Sho," I said, my voice muffled by the pillow.

"I was just gonna tell you that _now_ the bathroom is free," he said, still laughing quietly. "Maybe next time you should listen before you open the door, or at least knock. Our doors don't lock, remember?"

I mumbled something incomprehensible - I'm pretty sure I said no real words - and rolled over, only to see Sho smirking down at me. Damn that stupid, sexy smirk. That look softened into a simple smile and he ran his hand through my blonde hair affectionately, which caused my face to go red again. I'm pretty sure that all I had to do was stand in the same room as him, and I would end up blushing within the next four minutes.

"You're so cute, Kei," he said with a chuckle.

I whacked his hand away and attempted to glare at him.

"I'm _not_ cute," I snapped, sitting up and pushing past him.

He was laughing as I stomped down the hall into the bathroom, slamming the door closed behind me. I showered quickly, even though I really didn't want to go back out there for a while. But it was after I had turned off the water and wrapped a towel around my waist that I remembered something important.

My clothes were still beside the couch, where I had dropped them after my incident with Sho.

Now that I think about it, it probably would have been a better idea to just forget about those clothes and get some new ones from my bedroom. But, of course, my still slightly jumbled brain hadn't thought of that at the time, so I slowly opened the door and attempted to peek out at the other room. To my relief, Sho was gone.

I let out a deep sigh of relief and opened the door completely, heading down the hall to get my clothes, but I didn't get far. I'd taken two steps out of the bathroom when two arms wrapped around my waist and I was pulled back against a hard body. I froze for a split second before I realized it was Sho, then my face heated up and I struggled against him, being mindful of the towel that was slipping from my hips.

"Sho, let go of me!" I barked. "I need to get my clothes, you ass!"

My body was suddenly incapable of moving as Sho's warm breath met my ear, and I felt myself melt as he pressed a short, teasing kiss to my neck. My entire being was on fire, and I'm sure that Sho knew this, because he chuckled and tightened his grip on me.

"Oh, Kei, you are way too easy," he said with a smirk.

I almost let myself relax in his embrace, but then I felt cool air from down below and I looked down to see his hand pulling away my towel. I shrieked and grabbed it, pushing away from him and frantically covering myself. I glared at him as he began laughing, leaning up against the wall for support.

"That is so not funny, Sho!" I shouted.

Sho was still laughing as he stood up straight, holding up his hands in defense.

"It was just a joke, Kei!" he said through his laughter.

I snarled at him before stomping off down the hall, then turned abruptly as I had forgotten my clothes. I snatched them from the table, ignoring Sho's chuckling, and _then _took off down the hall, slamming my bedroom door shut behind me. As soon as I was sure Sho hadn't followed me, I slid down until I was seated on the floor with my back to the door, sighing deeply.

"Damn him," I muttered, glaring at the floor beneath me. "Damn him and his pretty face."

I'm pretty sure that I stayed alone in there for about an hour before Sho finally forced me to come out into the real world. It was sunny today, so I wasn't really sure why he made me come back out. It's not like I could go anywhere. But, to my surprise, he brought me back out because he was leaving.

"Where are you going?" I asked in astonishment.

He shrugged, pulling on his coat.

"I dunno. I just figured you needed some... alone time," he said, shooting another smirk at me.

That did it again. My face flared up and I turned away from him, plopping down on the couch. I didn't need to be a genius to get what he was implying.

"I know what you're thinking, Sho, and you need to get your mind out of the gutter," I snapped.

"Whatever," he said, stashing his gun and hanging in the doorway for a moment. "Feel free to call me back when you're done with... whatever it is you're going to do."

I watched him leave, wincing as the door snapped shut, then buried my face in my hands. I hated being alone, especially without Sho, but I wasn't about to say that out loud. I wished I could follow him, but it was hopeless during the day. There were two reasons I hated being a vampire: killing others to live, and not being able to go out when the sun was shining.

So, I busied myself with whatever I could think of. I cleaned the house, I completed four books, and I watched the first six episodes of a new TV show. It was when I checked the clock that I grew curious and somewhat worried. It was ten o'clock, and Sho was still gone. No calls to our home phone or anything.

I was immediately up on my feet, thankful for the sun having set, and I was out the door, locking onto the familiar scent that was Sho. I had walked for about a half hour before I actually found him, and I stared up at the bright neon sign above me, a wave of worry crashing over me. Sho was in a nightclub. With alcohol.

Shit.

I entered the club and was immediately surrounded by booming music, strobe lights, and sweaty dancers. God, I hated clubs. But I needed to get Sho out of here. Who knows what could happen if... well, let's not think about that.

I didn't have to search for long. I spotted him at the bar, drink in hand, and I quickly squeezed my way through the crowd to get to him. His face lit up as he saw me, as it usually did, and he grabbed my wrist to pull me closer.

"Kei, what are you doing here?" he asked. "I thought you hated clubs."

"I do," I answered, sneering at the person behind me who had just bumped me. "But I was wondering where you were."

Sho spread his arms out, gesturing to the area around us.

"I've been here," he said. Obviously. "I was waiting for you to call me back. I figured you didn't want to be bothered."

I stared up at him for a moment, calculating how much he'd had to drink. His eyes were slightly glassy, and his breath stank of alcohol, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. He was only slightly intoxicated, thank God.

"Well, come on," I said, grabbing his sleeve to pull him up. "Let's get out of he-"

I was suddenly pulled away from Sho, my grip on his sleeve loosening until it was gone altogether. I turned to face my "attacker", only to find a girl with a mischievous smile on her face pulling me into the middle of the dance floor.

"Let's dance!" she said, throwing her arms up.

I attempted to escape more than once, but she continued to grab me when I tried to get away, pulling me closer to her scantily clad body and dancing provocatively against me. Honestly, this was one of the worst places I thought I could be. Every time I gave her a pleading look and asked her to leave, she would just smirk and continue on. Everything went further downhill when she began feeling up my body.

I didn't even know what happened, but suddenly she was pushed to the floor and Sho was standing almost protectively in front of me. Several people around us had stopped to stare, and my infamous blush came back as Sho wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my neck, right in front of all those people. And then my face reddened further as I heard a single word come from his lips in a growl.

"Mine."

You can tell how drunk Sho is by the way he acts. If he's totally wasted, he's usually asleep. If he's slightly wasted, he's very violent. If he's only had a couple drinks, he gets very _possessive_. Here's where we are now.

I gently peeled Sho from me and shot a half-sorry look at the girl on the floor, then pulled Sho out of the club and back out onto the street. As I dragged him along, I glanced back at him, checking to make sure how he was. He looked slightly dazed, but his eyes cleared as our gazes met and he pulled me to a stop.

"I'm sorry, Kei," he said, sounding almost reluctant. "I just don't like seeing other people... touching you like that."

I was actually a little dumbfounded at that. I figured if I would ever hear that in one of our conversations, it would have been _me _saying that to _him_. I struggled to find an appropriate response to that for a while, but what came out of my mouth was definitely _not_ what I wanted to say.

"I love you, Sho."

Silence. I slapped a hand over my mouth and stared at him with wide eyes, not quite believing that I just said that out loud. His face gave away barely any emotion, only his slightly widened eyes staring at me in a bit of shock. I was pretty sure I'd just ruined everything we could have had in that moment, and I was ready to turn around and disappear when Sho stepped closer to me, one of his hands on my waist and his other on the back of my neck, and he leaned down and kissed me.

I'm pretty sure I could have internally combusted the second his lips touched mine. It was a short kiss, barely lasting four seconds, but it was enough to make my entire body as hot as the sun and my mind totally jumbled. My knees went weak and I collapsed into Sho's chest, and both his arms immediately came down to catch me before I fell to the cement. He chuckled and tilted my chin up until our eyes met, and he pressed another short kiss to my lips before simply leaning his forehead against mine.

"You're still so cute," he said quietly.

I didn't fight him this time. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his neck, hugging him close to me. I felt him shift, and then his arms were underneath me, pulling me up until he was cradling me against him, and then he began to walk, carrying me home. I let my arms wrap around his neck and I kissed his throat.

"I will never let you go, Sho," I whispered, a possessive tone in my voice similar to Sho's earlier.

"Neither will I, Kei," he promised, tightening his grip on me to accentuate his words. "Never."


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke the next morning, the first thing I noticed was the time. It was nearly eleven o'clock, which was _way_ later than I usually slept in. And I was still tired. I yawned and stretched, and then came the second thing I noticed. I wasn't alone. I rolled over and came face to face with a sleeping Sho, his face relaxed and his braids splayed out over his shoulder. His bare shoulder. He was naked.

My face naturally heated up and I attempted to back away from him, but I'd forgotten that we were on my very small bed, and I ended up rolling off the edge with an ugly shout of surprise. In my unceremonious tumble, I had tangled the sheets in my legs and pulled them off with me, and I heard Sho awaken before I had even hit the ground. His head appeared over the edge of the bed, along with a gun in his hand, but he put the gun away with a smile once he saw that the "intruder" was me.

"Good morning, beautiful," he greeted, his voice still deep from sleep.

I sneered at the nickname and he chuckled, reaching down and easily pulling me back up on the bed. I let myself curl up against his body, sighing as I listened to his heartbeat underneath my ear. His arms wrapped tightly around me, his lips pressing against the top of my head. After a while of just sitting there, taking in each other's presence, I chuckled at myself.

"God, I can't believe we did that," I said to no one in particular.

Sho hummed in agreement, leaning down to kiss my neck, but he stopped before I felt his mouth. Then he chuckled.

"You've got a bite mark," he said through his growing laughter.

My eyes snapped open from where they had been closed before and I jumped out of bed, heading to the nearest mirror and looking at my neck. Sure enough, there was a purple hickey there, plain as day. I slapped a hand over it and glared back at a laughing Sho.

"How am I supposed to hide this from the guys?" I snapped.

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed. "I thought, you know, you're a vampire, so it would heal quicker. Your gunshots always do."

I sighed and facepalmed, leaning back against the dresser behind me.

"Sho, apparently you don't understand something," I said slowly. "Vampires are very possessive creatures. They like to show off what they have. Certain things, such as love bites and stuff like that, _don't heal_. "

Sho stopped laughing, but was still chuckling as he finally looked at me.

"So, that's gonna be there forever?" he asked.

"Well, not _forever_," I said. "But it's gonna take a damn long time."

"Well, good," Sho said, walking over to me and wrapping his arms around me. "Then everyone will know that you're taken."

"Yeah, and so will Toshi, Shinji, Son, and Yi-Che; Yi-Che will be scarred for life by the perverted jokes Toshi will make; and Shinji will not only hate me, he'll now want to kill me," I said, slapping Sho upside the head. "Go put some pants on, you idiot."

Sho smirked and kissed me before heading to his own room to get dressed, and I chuckled and shook my head.

After at least ten minutes of searching through my dresser drawers, I finally found something that would cover the hickey on my neck. I checked myself in the mirror, popping up the collar of the simple white peasant blouse, then finally headed out down the hall to find Sho sitting on the couch. He had taken my advice of putting pants on, however, he had neglected to put on a shirt.

I plopped down beside him, and he smiled and threw an arm around my shoulders.

"You took as long as a woman would have," Sho teased, poking my arm.

I rolled my eyes and shoved him, chuckling.

"When I said 'put some pants on', I meant get _completely_ dressed."

Sho opened his mouth to respond, but there was a loud and obnoxious knock on the front door that almost sent him running to fetch his guns. I had grabbed him before he could stand, though, and I went to get the door to find Toshi on the other side, his "Happy Pizza" hat on his head and a dozen boxes of pizza strapped to the back of his scooter.

"We got a job," he said, motioning back to the bike.

I nodded and turned to Sho, gesturing for him to get his pretty little ass up and go get dressed. He chuckled and did as I wanted, and I welcomed Toshi in as he was getting ready. Toshi eyed me strangely as I sat down on the couch, and I nonchalantly pulled my collar in closer to my neck, hoping that he wasn't seeing the mark there.

Sho appeared in the archway to the hall in the process of strapping his new gun holster onto his pants, only pausing to toss me one of his extra guns. Toshi pushed himself off of the counter that he had been leaning against and gave us one of his infamous smiles.

"Well, I'll get going and set up the scene for you," he said, strapping on his helmet on his way out. "Good luck!"

I watched Toshi ride off down the road through the window, then looked to see Sho still struggling with his holster, his face starting to turn red in frustration. I stopped in front of him and gently took his hands, moving them away so I could help him, and he sighed in relief and simply stared at the ceiling while I finished.

"Shall we get going now?" I questioned, gesturing toward the door with a mock bow.

Sho grinned and headed out the door, making sure it was cloudy enough for me to get to the car without bursting into flames. The good news was that it was supposedly supposed to be cloudy for the rest of the day, which was very convenient when you needed to get a job done. As soon as he declared it was safe, we made our way over to Sho's white convertible, but I paused when I saw Sho heading to the driver's seat.

"I wanna drive," I stated, grabbing his hand that was reaching toward the handle.

"You don't have a license," Sho argued, giving me a pointed look.

"Neither do you," I replied, pushing him out of the way. "But I drive less like a maniac than you."

Sho growled and reluctantly crossed to the other side of the car, seating himself in the passenger side. I grinned with victory and plopped down into the driver's seat, starting the car and heading out onto the road.

It was a short drive, our destination being a small abandoned shack about a mile from our home. Toshi's bike was parked out front, and about a dozen and a half men's voices could be heard from inside. One by one, the voices seemed to quiet down, and I looked at Sho in slight shock.

"Did Toshi get it right?" I asked, looking back at the now quiet shack.

Sho shrugged and got out of the car, pulling out one of his guns and holding it at the ready. I followed with my own gun in hand, creeping to the opposite side of the doorway of Sho and waiting for his signal. He counted down from three on his fingers, and at zero, we both burst through the doorway, guns up and ready to shoot down anyone who dared to even look at us.

But all we found was a room full of men who looked dead, though they were only drugged from Toshi's pizza, and Toshi stood in the middle of them, searching through the drawers of a desk. He looked up as we entered and he grinned, pointing at the several bodies littering the floor.

"Look! I did it right this time!" he exclaimed.

Sho and I looked at each other before stepping through the crowded floor, making our way over to where Toshi stood.

"Did you find their stash yet?" Sho asked, wrenching open another drawer and looking through it.

"Not yet," Toshi answered. "But I found a _lot_ of alcohol."

Sho paused his search and looked up at me.

"Kei? You need some privacy to feed?"

I glanced down at the several passed out men on the floor and a wave of nausea rushed over me. I shook my head and crossed the room to a cabinet that sat against the far wall.

"I don't need to feed," I answered, searching through the cabinet. "I have enough to go on for a little longer."

I knew Sho was probably giving me that look of his that told me "you'd better suck it up and drink some blood, you ass", but I chose to simply ignore the eyes burning through the back of my head and focused on a cardboard box shoved into the back corner of the cabinet I was looking through.

"Hey, guys, I think I found it," I called, motioning for them to come over.

Sho and Toshi gathered around as I hauled the box out and onto the floor, finding that it was roughly the size of four regular school binders stacked on top of each other. I peeled off the top, and the three of us gawked at the amount of money inside. There had to be at least six hundred thousand bucks in there, give or take a little. I looked back at Sho with an enormous grin, which he happily returned.

"This is the best we've ever hit it!" Toshi shouted, grabbing the sides of the box as if it would all disappear if he let go.

I smacked his hand away and put the top back on the box, heaving it up into my arms and standing, ready to get it to the car. But as soon as we were all on our feet, we looked to the door to find half of the men awake again, the other half in the process of waking. And several of them were currently pointing a gun in our direction.

"Put down the box," one of the men ordered, gesturing his gun downward.

I shot a sideways glance at Sho and he nodded, knowing exactly what I wanted to do. In the blink of an eye, I had tossed the box back to Sho, and he grabbed Toshi by the arm and they took off out the back entrance. I pulled my gun out and shot down at least seven men in my first shots, then dove behind the desk as cover.

And then I waited. I didn't need to kill them all right away, I just needed to keep them distracted until Toshi could get away on his scooter, and Sho could get the car ready to race out of there. Over the gunshots, I could faintly hear Toshi's scooter fade off in the distance, and then the door of the convertible slam shut. Sho was ready.

It took only about three minutes for me to finish off the rest of the gunners, and pretty soon, I was sitting beside Sho in the car, watching him carefully since he happened to be driving, with the box of money in my lap. As he drove along, I couldn't help but think of how messed up my life was. I had thought that my life before Sho would last forever, with my creator, Luka, always by my side. But he had given up, and I had been alone. Now I have Sho, but I _knew_ already that this life wouldn't last forever. He was human, therefore, he would die. And I don't know if there would be someone to stop me the next time I wait for the sun to take me.

"Kei? You alright?"

I blinked to come out of my thoughts and turned my head to find Sho staring at me in concern. I pursed my lips and put my hand on his cheek, forcing him to look back at the road.

"You're already a terrible driver," I stated. "We don't need your eyes anywhere but the road."

Sho did as ordered and kept his eyes on the road, but he didn't let the conversation go.

"What's on your mind?" he questioned.

I cursed mentally. Sho hated it when I brought up my thoughts of his future death, and it always ended up in a big fight. So I simply ignored him, staring out at the filthy streets of Mallepa as we passed them. Then I felt two fingers prodding at the side of my neck, and I recognized that they were at the very spot I told Sho that Luka had bitten me to change me. That spot also happened to be very sensitive, and a simple pinch to that area would have me at the other person's mercy.

"Sho, don't you dare," I growled, turning my head enough to glare at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Tell me what you're thinking about," he said. "You know I don't like it when you get that look on your face."

"Why, because I'm _thinking_?" I asked, my voice laced with sarcasm.

"No, because you're pondering whether or not to kill yourself after I die," Sho responded.

Well, damn. He knew me too well. I pushed his hand away and fixed my collar back up, wrapping my arms around myself and sinking into the seat.

"I couldn't stand thinking about life after you _before_ this, and now that we've... confessed our love, it's just gonna be that much worse, Sho," I said quietly. "But I could never consider the possibility of changing you. I couldn't put you through the hell that I'm in right now. I'd rather just die with you."

A moment passed before Sho parked the car suddenly, and I looked up to see that we were at the beach. He exited the car and walked around it, not even bothering to close his door, and he wrenched open my own door and pulled me out and into his arms. He hugged me almost deathly tight, but I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around him and returned his embrace, letting tears fall as I buried my face in his shirt. He kissed the top of my head gently, running his fingers through my hair, and I bit my lip to stop the sobs I felt coming. It didn't work.

Sho moved my arms around his neck as I cried, then he wrapped my legs around his waist and lifted me up, carrying me down toward the water. He sat down near the edge of the sand and set me down in between his legs, tilting my head up to press a loving kiss to my salty lips.

"I love you so much, Kei," he whispered, pulling me against his body for another hug.

I sobbed into his shoulder for a while, letting out the emotions that I'd held onto for decades. After my cries had ceased, or at least calmed a bit, I felt overwhelmingly sleepy, and I leaned against Sho and let my eyes drift closed.

"I love you, Sho," I breathed, clutching onto his black t-shirt.

Sho kissed my head again and shifted me until I was cradled in his arms again, then he stood and carried me back to the car. The ride home seemed to only take a few seconds, because soon Sho was lifting me up again and carrying me into the house. I fisted his shirt in my hand and chuckled.

"You know, I _can_ walk," I said, but the sniffle that came afterward ruined the effect I wanted it to have.

Sho simply continued on, heading toward my bedroom. He gently nudged the door open with his foot, then kicked it closed behind him, walking over to my bed. He laid me down carefully and, as if I was a child, pulled the blankets up over my body and tucked me in. He kissed my forehead and was about to turn around and leave, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him down beside me, cuddling into his side.

"Stay with me," I whispered, wrapping my arms around him.

He nodded slightly and wrapped me in a hug, rolling us until his body was hovering above mine. His lips met mine in a loving and passionate kiss, and I felt myself completely melt in his embrace. His mouth moved down, caressing my lower jaw and my throat, and he paused when he came to the collar of my shirt, looking up at me with a question in his eyes. I rolled my eyes, which was half hearted because my face was still covered in my dried tears.

"You can continue, as long as you don't give me something else to hide."


End file.
